Noc łowców (część 1)/Scenariusz
Astrid: UHU! Hahaha! Wichura, teraz pionowo w dół! AAHAHAHA! Widzimy się po drugiej stronie! Tęskniłaś? Nie ma to jak sobie polatać z samego rana, co? Od razu świat staje się jakiś piękniejszy. Obiecuję ci… Obiecuję, kochana, że… Lecimy. Łowca 1: Ale skwar. Łowca 2: Ciężkie. Astrid: Hm, dziwne barwy, wiesz? Nic mi nie mówią. Ale symbol z czymś mi się kojarzy. Czekaj, czekaj… Kosiarz? Hy! O matko, to Łowcy Smoków. Chodź, zakradniemy się. Zobaczymy co knują. Łowca: No dalej, smoki popakowane. Wszystko gra, możemy się już zbierać. Ciszej tam, jaszczurze niemy ty! Astrid: Hy? Ech… Ryker: Nie śmiać się, ładować. Łowca: Tak jest, panie. Wybacz mi, panie. Ryker: Spójrz tylko. Potężny, nieustraszony i uważaj, bo sprytny jak czort. A ja jestem sprytniejszy. Hyhyhyhy. Hm… Astrid: Hy! Ryker: Złapać mi tego Zębacza! Astrid: Mają nas! Zmywamy się stąd! Ryker: Łucznicy! Ognia! Astrid: Rusz się, Wichura! Lecimy po Czkawkę! WICHURA! Ryker: Gdy Śmiertnik wypuszcza kolce, zawsze odsłania brzuch. Zapamiętać. Astrid: Błagam cię! Trzymaj się! NIEEE! Och! Ryker: Odpływamy! Łowca: A co z dziewczyną? Ryker: Dziewczyna nieważna. Dla mnie liczy się smok. Łowca: Wybierać liny! Cała na przód! Astrid: O nie. Wichura. Ja wrócę. Śledzik: I co? Nadal nic? Latają sobie w najlepsze, a my się tu zamartwiamy. Czkawka: Astrid nigdy tak nie znika, wiesz. Śledzik, nigdy bez słowa. Śledzik: A pamiętasz jak zupełnie zapomniała o własnych urodzinach, bo akurat postanowiła wybudować mur wokół Berk? Czkawka: Tak. Śledzik: No, albo jak poleciała w nocy rzucać sobie siekierą i napędziła Svenowi wielkiego stracha? Czkawka: Tak, ale… Śledzik: Nigdy się do końca nie pozbierał. Czekaj, a pamiętasz jak wtedy… Czkawka: Proszę cię… Dzięki, że chcesz mnie pocieszyć, ale zrozum, coś tu nie gra. Czuję to. Czuję, że coś się stało. Śledzik: Wiesz no, Astrid, to naprawdę twarda sztuka. Na pewno da sobie radę. Czkawka: No jasne. Tak. Jasne, że tak. Ale ja bym się jednak rozejrzał. Astrid: Wspaniale. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, musimy się rozdzielić. Ja lecę na południe! Sączysmark: Nie, ja muszę na południe. Czkawka: A czemu akurat musisz? Sączysmark: Bo Astrid zawsze lata na południe i czeka biedna, żeby dzielny Sączysmark przybił jej na ratunek. Czkawka: Czyli ustalone. Ja lecę na południe. Mieczyk: Deszcz, wiatr, każdy w inną stronę. Tylko patrzeć jak z głębin wypłynie okrutna paszcza bestii i pożre nas doszczętnie, oskubie do kości. Po ka-wałku. Czkawka: Wszystko jasne? Musimy ją znaleźć. Sączysmark: Ale jej będzie przykro jak zobaczy, że ty ją ratujesz, a nie ja. Czkawka: No dobra, powiem jej, że ja to ty. Sączysmark: Serio to zrobisz? Naprawdę? Czkawka: W życiu. Chyba oszalałeś. Mieczyk i Szpadka: ASTRID! Aa! ASTRID! Mieczyk: Ej, te, brzydki smok. Dobra, inaczej. Ja szukam Astrid, a ty spróbuj prowadzić. Szpadka: Jak dla mnie bomba. Mieczyk: ASTRIIID! Czekaj, jeszcze inaczej. Ja będę prowadził, a ty spróbuj szukać. Szpadka: Jak dla mnie bomba. ASTRID! Sączysmark: Co? Patrz, chyba ją mamy. Hakokieł, dawaj nura! Kochana, twój rycerz w lśniącej jak rycerz, zbroi przybywa! AAA! AAA! To nie Astrid! To nie Astrid! Zdecydowanie nie Astrid! Czkawka: Ani śladu. Ale przecież musi gdzieś być. Astrid! Astrid!! ASTRID! Astrid: Jesteś. Co tak długo? Czkawka: Och, dzięki ci, Thorze. Astrid: Hy! Wichura! Czkawka: Już, już. Spokojnie, spokojnie. Cicho. Uspokój się. Mało nie utonęłaś. Astrid: Nie, nie prawda. Nie. Ty… Ty nic nie rozumiesz. One wszystkie w klatkach. I oni zabrali Wichurę. Czkawka: Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Stop. Od początku. Klatki? Jakie klatki, Astrid? Kto zabrał Wichurę? Astrid: Łowcy Smoków. Czkawka: Jak to Łowcy Smoków? Astrid: Strasznie ich było dużo. Czkawka: Zabrali Wichurę? Astrid: Tak. A ten wielki… ten paskudny… Ach, jak go tylko dorwę… Śledzik: Ktoś chyba wraca do formy. Astrid: Ruszajcie się. Szybko na smoki! Wichura! Czkawka: Chodź, polecimy razem. Astrid: Och. Musi coś być. Wskazówki, ślady, no nie wiem… Cokolwiek. Czkawka: Dużo mieli tych klatek? Astrid: A pamiętasz ile było klatek na Kosiarzu? Czkawka: No. Astrid: Tu dwa razy tyle. Mieczyk: Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Szpadka: Tylko jakieś śmieci. Ci twoi Łowcy Smoków to straszne brudasy. Mieczyk: Straszne. Powinny być jakieś kary za wywalanie śmieci. No, bo dajcie spokój. Gdyby wszyscy tak sobie wyrzucali co chcą i gdzie chcą, co wtedy? No? Co to byłby za świat? Hyhyhyhyhy. Oj nie! Sączysmark: A ja mówiłem, że to strata czasu. Czego my tu w ogóle szukamy? Ał! Dziabnął mnie! Jestem uczulony na ugryzienia! Drętwieją mi paluchy! Ał! Ał! Ał! Ał! Ohohohoho! Proszę, proszę. Przyleciałaś jak na skrzydłach do mnie. Ty wiesz, że ja się odwdzięczę? AAŁŁ! Astrid: Słuchajcie, mamy coś. Mamy grot! Sączysmark: I nastrój prysł. Astrid: Jestem pewna, że to ich. Wichura dostała właśnie taką strzałą. Działo się z nią coś dziwnego, jakby oszalała. Śledzik: Bardzo ciekawe. Hmm… Zadziwiające. Mm… Cierpkie. Czkawka: Cierpkie, zadziwiające, ciekawe. Możesz trochę jaśniej? Śledzik: Podejrzewam, że to skondensowany smoczy korzeń. Czytałem, że tak spora dawka jest w stanie zupełnie obezwładnić smoka do tego nawet stopnia, że nie jest w stanie latać. Astrid: To na pewno to. Wichura nie mogła latać. Śledzik: Straszne, co? Niewielki kołczan takich strzał w sekundę unieszkodliwiłoby całe stado. Astrid: I gdzie szukać tych bandytów? Nie wiemy skąd są, nie wiemy dokąd płyną… Czkawka: Może i nie wiemy. Ale wiemy gdzie na pewno byli. Śledzik: Słuchajcie, musieli coś zostawić. Coś tu musi być. Mapy, jakieś rysunki, tajne schowki. Mieczyk: Jedna wielka pustka. Wyczyścili wszystko do cna. Szpadka: Jakoś mi dziwnie na tej łodzi. Mieczyk: Zatopiony statek, Łowcy Smoków. Tobie dziwnie? Oj, siostro, siostro, tu aż ugina się od duchów i innych złych takich. Co to czekają tylko by capnąć nas do krainy mroku i więzić tam okrutnie, i przypalać, i załaskotać na śmierć. Szpadka: Ych. Niflheim? Mieczyk: Gesundheit? Sączysmark: Niflheim?! Mówiłem, że to bez sensu, że tu przylecieliśmy. Z resztą czego my tu w ogóle szukamy?! Ach! AAA! Ał. Proszę, zabierzcie mnie stąd! Mieczyk: A jeśli duchy na to właśnie liczą, to co? Sączysmark: MIECZU! Astrid: Czkawka, nic tu nie ma. Czkawka: Nie denerwuj się. Na pewno coś się znajdzie. Astrid: A jak się nie znajdzie? I nigdy ich nie znajdziemy? Słuchaj, ja… Czkawka: Ja wiem, ale jeszcze się nie poddajemy. Astrid: Staram się, serio. Ale ty go nie widziałeś. On poluje na smoki. Dręczy je, zamyka w klatkach. Porwał mi Wichurę! Ha. Czkawka: Zobaczysz, że ją znajdziemy. I te inne smoki też. Przysięgam. Astrid: Bo ja… ech… Bez Wichury ja… ja sobie bez niej nie wyobrażam… Czkawka: Uspokój się. Będzie dobrze. Chodź, może reszta coś znalazła. Soczewka do Smoczego Oka. Nic. Nasze smoki nie są w stanie jej rozszyfrować. Astrid: No świetnie, czyli nawet nie wiemy czego szukamy. Czkawka: Czekaj, proszę, daj pomyśleć. Mieczyk: Hm… Tak… Albo to wnętrzności jaka, albo to Zmiennoskrzydły w klatce. Czkawka: Mieczyk! Ty jesteś geniuszem! Mieczyk: Jeśli można, geoloniuszem. Takim geologiem i geniuszem w jednym. Czkawka: Lecimy, moi drodzy. Na wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych. Śledzik: Wyspa Zmiennoskrzydłych. Ach, jak tu cicho i spokojnie. Szkoda, że roi się tu od Zmiennoskrzydłych. Czkawka: Dobra, spokojnie. Musimy zdobyć trochę smoczego kwasu. Poświecimy w soczewkę i kto wie, może uda się ją odczytać. Sączysmark: Czy ty sugerujesz, że mamy dorwać smoka – kameleona, który, jak wiemy, wtapia się we wszystko jak w masło, i wytępić od niego trochę kwasu i jeszcze nie dać się przy okazji rozszarpać? No nie no, ależ nie ma sprawy. Mieczyk: Au zontraire, mon ami. Żeby znaleźć Zmiennoskrzydłego, musisz stać się Zmiennoskrzydłym. Aaa! Ał! Ał! Ał! Kolce! Ał! Ał! Jeżyny! Wszystko mnie kuje! Kuje! Kuje mnie wszystko! Ał! Astrid: Ale poświęcenie. Mieczyk: Już ja was, smoki, znajdę. Astrid: Czkawka, długo chcesz tak siedzieć? Czkawka: Zmiennoskrzydłe są bardzo ostrożne. Cierpliwości, pojawią się. Sączysmark: Heh, skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy jakiś nie stoi tu, albo tu. One są niewidzialne, kolego. A wspomniałem może, że to wszystko jest bez sensu?! Ha! Ha! A! Smoku! Szpadka: Pff, ale nuda. Czemu musimy się gapić na wodzę? Śledzik: Musimy, bo wszystkie zwierzęta piją, więc i te piją, czyli w końcu przyjdą się napić. Szpadka: Pięknie. Nuda i jeszcze chce się pić. Czkawka: Cii, patrzcie. Powoli. Mieczyk: I co?! Wypatrzyliście coś?! Astrid: Och, człowieku… Rany, właśnie mieliśmy… Czkawka: Patrz. Czy to widzisz? Mieczyk: Jak mówiłem. Chcesz Zmiennoskrzydłego? Bądź Zmiennoskrzydłym. Sączysmark: AAA! AAA! Czkawka: Możesz się przez chwilę nie ruszać? Sączysmark: Sam się nie ruszaj. Kwas mi przepala czaszkę i, wyobraź sobie, pali. Astrid: Jeśli zdejmiesz hełm, kwas nam się rozleje. Bądź facetem. Śledzik: Nic ciekawego, tę mapę już razy widzieliśmy. Czkawka: Może to jest ich baza. Całkiem niedaleko plaży, przy której porwali Wichurę. Lećmy tam, bo jeśli tam ich nie ma, to ja już nie wiem gdzie ich szukać. Astrid: No już, ruszmy się. Sączysmark: Właśnie, ruszmy! Koniec tego dobrego! Śledzik: Eee… wszystko pięknie, ale co jak dostaniemy tą ich okropną strzałą? Czkawka: No patrz, dobre pytanie, w sumie… bo coś mi się wydaję, że ktoś będzie jednak musiał dostać. Śledzik: Ooo… Yyy… Mieczyk: Ha! Pewnie padnie na nas. Szpadka: Cudnie. Hehehe. Astrid: Chcę odzyskać swojego smoka! Ryker: Nie wierzę, Nocna Furia. Łohoho. Ognia! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Aa! To ma być celność?! O nie. Łoł, mogłeś ostrzec, kolego. Łowca: Mamy go! Astrid: Serio myślisz, że się uda? Mało brakowało. Czkawka: Śledzik! Zaczynamy! Śledzik: Spokojnie, mała. Pokażemy tym złym panom! Łowca: Dawać, chłopaki. Śledzik: Oo… O rajuśku. Dostaliśmy! Dostaliśmy! Astrid: Złapali Śledzika i Sztukamięs! Śledzik: Och, wstawaj mała. Kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ty potworze! Ryker: Zabrać ich stąd i wtrącić pod pokład. Śledzik: Sztusia! Mała, słyszysz mnie?! Błagam, nie odpływaj. Puśćcie mnie! Zostawcie! Nie dotykać! Ryker: ileż bym dał za taką Nocną Furię. Śledzik: Błagam, pomóż. Nafaszerowaliście ją smoczym korzeniem. Patrzcie co się dzieje. Łowca: Włazić do środka! Spokój ma być, jasne?! Ech, nowi. Śledzik: Żadnych numerów, dobra? I będzie dobrze. Łowca: Ognia! Czkawka: Uwaga! Astrid, trzymaj się! Astrid: Aa! Czkawka! Czkawka: Dawaj, Szczerbatek! Nur! Astrid: AAA! Czkawka: Podaj rękę! Astrid! NIEE! Śledzik: Ratuj. Zlituj się. Smok mi nie oddycha. Łowca: Ach… Śledzik: Myślisz, że szef się ucieszy, jak smok ci padnie? I to na twojej warcie? Łowca: Och. O, masz… Śledzik: Ja tam bym się specjalnie nie wyrywał. Ta bestia z dwudziestu metrów trafia pchłę na jaczym grzbiecie. Łowca: Co się dzieje? Aa! Astrid: Hej! Puszczać! Puśćcie mnie! Puszczać, słyszycie?! Ryker: Uu, trafiła się zadziorna sztuka. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Pod pokład z nią. Astrid: Jeszcze pożałujesz. Zadarłeś nie z tymi co trzeba. Ryker: Ty też, dziewczynko. Astrid: WICHURA! Czkawka: TERAZ! Ryker: Ognia. Czkawka: Nie udało się. Nie dajcie się trafić! Odwrót! Mieczyk: Za późno! Szpadka: Bardzo za późno! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Trafili nas! Sączysmark: Aaa! Trzymaj się! AA! NA POMOOOOOC! Ryker: Nie dam się nabrać na wasze żałosne sztuczki. Jestem Łowcą Smoków. Dobrze wiem, że na Gronkle nie działa smoczy korzeń. Astrid: Och. Ryker: Skoro was już mam, to poczekam sobie spokojnie na waszych przyjaciół. Mieczyk: Och! Lecimy pełną parą prosto w odmęty! Sączysmark: Czkawka, zmywajmy się stąd! Czkawka: Och! Sączysmark: Słyszysz mnie?! Czkawka: Szczerbek, nie ma co, znikamy. Astrid: Stój! Gdzie nasze smoki?! I co im zrobiłeś?! Ryker: Na twoim miejscu bardziej martwiłbym się o siebie. Astrid: Heathera? Mieczyk: Bez żartów. Astrid: Uciekaj! Dagur: Niespodzianka! Tęskniliście, co? Jak nie, jak tak. Hej, a znacie moją siostrę? Co ja pytam? Jasne, że znacie. W końcu się przyjaźniliście i braternizowaliście kiedyś. Heathera: No co? Rodziny się nie wybiera. Astrid: Nie wierzę, Heathera. Z nim? Heathera: Ja wiem, że to nie Koniec Świata, ale… chyba da się żyć. Czuj się jak u siebie, Astrid. Od teraz tu jest twój dom. Kategoria:Scenariusze